Was the 100 Bucks Worth It?
by cookiekay
Summary: After the Sweetie Pie Dance things went a little different than Zoe wanted them to. Here is my take om the mistake Wade made and how Zoe dealt with it.
1. Chapter 1

There was a bounding on my door. That is what was ruining my moment. As I went to answer it I saw Rose leaving my porch. "Rose, what the hell is going on?" I asked as I was following her back to the Carriage house.

"Well I hope that the $100 dollars and the latest bimbo is worth it. Because what you just said to Zoe has her calling all these hospitals asking for any kind of internship she can get her hands on. But the only thing that is keeping her here is that she agreed to do year down here. So now she is packing so she can move into the practice so she can clear out Harley's things so when she leaves, Brick or whoever replaces her has a place to stay when they are on call." Rose stated, in an eerie calm voice. "Judson broke it off because he stated that she was having more fun pranking you than having a romantic evening with just the two of them. And to make matters worse is I stuck up for you! I told Zoe that you like her and that is why you go through all this just for the two of you to get together!" Rose continued. She also started to walk away as I was still standing there like an idiot. When I started to follow Rose again she turned around and still had more to say.

"And don't think that for a minute I wasn't asleep when you can over to drop my sweater over and didn't hear what you said after Zoe was about to tell you that you had a chance with her, and she likes you." Rose stated while continuing with "I think that it is best that you move on from her Wade, because once again you have proven that once a bad boy always a bad boy and no girl will ever change that. So congratulations on behalf of Bluebell, you officially have broke Zoe and in 3-6 months or sooner she will be back in New York, never to come back to this quiet, boring southern town. Good night Wade." And with that Rose was back in the Carriage house turning off the lights and ushering Zoe to bed without ever looking back to him.

"Great." Muttering to myself as I turn back to my place, trying to figure out how to apologize to Zoe and Rose.

The next morning I walked into the kitchen only to find no one there. Once I finished my cereal I heard Lavon and Zoe come out of the hallway where his office was. They stopped talking as soon as they saw me. "Have a good day Lavon, but I want to catch Brick before Addie gets there." Zoe said, not once looking at me walking out of the kitchen and on her way into town.

Lavon was just standing there. Looking at me... "What? I already heard it from Rose, so please don't you start." I said after a few moments.

"Boy, I have seen you do a lot of stupid shit and this is by far one of the stupidest things you have ever done. But that is not the point. The point is I am only going to say this once so listen. The funny thing about words is they can never be forgotten, or unsaid. They stick to a person and sometimes those words mean the world to the other and sometimes they are the most hurtful thing in the world. But what you said to Zoe last night was pure hatred and those words, well those words cut a person and leave them feeling like they are the fool. So my best advice is to stay away from Zoe, because what she said to me after Rose told me what you said, Zoe ain't ever going to forgive you for making her look like an idiot. So to re-estate what Rose said, I hope the $100 and the bimbo was worth it. Because you may have me as a friend, but you lost Zoe and once others find out, which they will, you may have lost a lot more." Lavon said then left the room.

* * *

><p>"Hi Brick. I was wondering if I could have a few words with you before Addie gets here to open." Zoe asked while she was in the doorway of Brick's office. "Sure, Dr. Hart, come on it."<p>

"I just wanted you to know that I will be moving into the apartment upstairs and cleaning out Harley's things. Also once this year is up I will be moving back to New York and you will have the whole practice. At lunch I am going to over and visit George so he can get started on all the paper work that it will require." said Zoe. Brick just sat there with this dumbfounded look on his face. "Well whatever you do with your half of the practice is up to you, so I really don't have a say. But you still have a while yet to finish this year and by last month's quota you had 40% of the practice so, my question is why you are going to leave. I could start to tell that you like it here in Bluebell and on some days you would rather deal with snakes and southern town gossip than be back in New York." Question Brick.

"Well let's just say that the town of Bluebell won and I am a big city girl and my short shorts are not welcomed in this town. I would prefer that I tell others that I am leaving. Also, would you like me to start looking for another doctor for my replacement or do you want the whole practice?" Zoe, was getting to the point and really just wanted this conversation to be over so that she can go and get on with her day.

"Okay. Here is the deal. Let me think on the practice, but let George know I will tell him what I want to do when it comes to your replacement if there is one." Answered Brick adding, "But I do have to say that it is just a dance, nothing to go and get upset over."

"The dance itself was fun and I wish there was things like that in New York, but sometimes you have to realize that people aren't going to change and no matter how you look at it, they will say something and it changes your plans. Sometimes for the better and sometimes for the worse. And at this moment I can't tell you if it is better or worse after those things had been said." Replied Zoe, and with that statement Zoe left the office to carry on with her day. Not knowing that Addie had been listening to the entire conversation and at lunch she was making plans to go and see a someone at the Rammer Jammer.

The thing about small towns is gossip always happens. Sometimes it is all that happens during the day. Today is one of those days and I was sick of it already. After the events with Rose and Lavon the last two people I wanted to see was Brick and Addie come into the Rammer Jammer for lunch and want to talk to me.

"I know what you are here for and if you give me a few minutes we can go and talk in the office." I said. They nodded and I finished my task before I lead them to the office in the back. "What do you two know?" I asked.

"Well we know that Zoe has made plans to go back to New York and forget about this little town. She won't go into details and well she isn't talking. And for Zoe that is worrisome enough." Replied Addie looking at me for answers. But I didn't have any, and if Zoe didn't tell them what she had told Lavon, it wasn't my place to tell them what had happened. "If Zoe didn't tell you then she didn't tell you. I know just as much as you. But I can say that the last thing she wants is more gossip on her behalf so let's pretend that this conversation never happened." I stated showing them the door. I was done with this. I am not the bad guy everyone thinks I am. But what really is bothering me is what Rose and Lavon said. Zoe may not have had many people in her corner, but the ones she did have were people who you shouldn't have messed up with them around.

Brick and Addie left the Rammer Jammer knowing that Wade was the cause of this and there was nothing that they did nor Wade could do for Zoe to change her mind. Because as quickly as Zoe came to town was as fast as she was leaving this town. Some would say that the town would never be the same and most of the town will be glad she is gone and glad that the town will be good old Bluebell again.

* * *

><p>Zoe was true to her word. She moved into the apartment over the practice and cleaned it out. She sorted stuff into piles; one for her, one for the church donation and one for stuff to stay within the apartment. The town of Bluebell noticed a change with Zoe and surprising no one cared. They all thought that she finally came to terms with the small southern ways of Bluebell. But George, Brick, Addie, Rose, Lavon and I knew the full story.<p>

Within months, well four to be exact. Zoe Hart had left Bluebell for good. She left during the night the only way that anyone knew was the fact a moving company came to gather all of Zoe's things to take them to where ever their owner was. Rose knew where Zoe went and kept it a secret. It was only then when I asked Rose how was Zoe I realized what I had done.

"Since when do you care? She is finally happy. In fact she sounds happy, looks healthy and is a family doctor. She gets respect and I think I have shared too much information with you. Wade you had your chance to apemt to make it better. To see it from Zoe's eyes and never once thought of anyone but yourself. So it is too late for you to make small talk with me to see how she is. If you want more information on Zoe ask someone else who knows. Because I am done talking to you." Rose stated and walked out of the Dixie Stop. Everyone was staring...they all knew why Zoe left; they just need confirmation as to their thoughts.

For the first time in months I felt like an idiot. But knowing full well that I would never be able to say sorry to Zoe made me think of Crazy Earl. And for the first time in my life I knew that I would be Crazy Earl's son, and the only one who thought differently I made them feel like an idiot. Once I got home I made my way over to Lavon's kitchen. If anyone was going to help me it was going to be him. I hope.


	2. Chapter 2

Zoe was finally herself again. It had taken months to find a transfer within Family Practice. All this time she thought that following her Heart Surgeon of a father would make him see what a good daughter she was. She was happy. She had a steady flow of people to see each day and she was respected within the community. In fact this little town loved that she came from New York, most of the townies would ask her about New York and if she would ever live there again. Truth be told she loved New York, and would visit on the holidays, but her heart belonged to Bluebell. She missed Rose, Lavon, George, Addie, and in some ways she missed Lemon. But there was someone in the town of Bluebell who she was going to give her heart to and well Wade took it from her, threw it to the ground and stomped on it just so he could go and get some malt liquor to please Joelle.

I was tired. Bone tired, I was tired of defending myself against the whole town as to I know the whole reason Zoe left. Hell even Joelle is pissed at me for stringing her along just so I could get under Zoe's skin. This bimbo was not worth it. And the sad part is not one of the other bimbos wanted anything to do with me.

I had done nothing but think over everything that I said to Zoe, and what others had said to me since the Sweetie Pie dance. The 100 bucks was worth it, just for the fact that I could have had a chance with Zoe had I actually listened to what she had said that night not just through it back in her face. Rose was right I made Zoe look like an idiot. No wonder she had left.

There was one person in this town who still talked to me and still was talking to Zoe. The trick was to get Lavon to tell me where Zoe was so that I could apologize to her and get this town to start talking to me again. Again I now know why Crazy Earl drinks and why he feels that no one understands.

It has almost been a year since the last Sweetie Pie dance I was determined to get Zoe Hart to attend this one. Now all I had to do was get Lavon on board with this plan.

I sat in Lavon's kitchen waiting for him to come home. I had my speech already and I just needed him to hear me out. Deep down I think that he wants me and Zoe to get together. I really hope because this apology is long overdue to Zoe. "Hey Lavon! I was wondering if you had a few minutes to talk." I asked as Lavon entered his kitchen. "Sure, what can Lavon do for you?" answered Lavon.

"Well after a lot of thinking and debating and plain old laziness I feel like I need to apologize to Zoe. I know it has almost been a year, but I was in the wrong and I have come to realize that the bimbo that night was not worth stomping over Zoe's feelings and throwing them back in her face. But the 100 bucks as only for the fact that I finally had a chance with her and I blew it, I know I screwed up and don't deserve her, but I would like the town to talk to me again. You and Rose were right, the few people that Zoe had in her corner where powerful enough for me to lose all conversation with anyone in this town. Hell if it weren't for you or George I'd have no one in this town. Over the past year I have learnt many things, but one of the most valuable lessons I learnt was what it is like to be Crazy Earl. And I don't want to be Crazy Earl's son in that way. You know last month I thought of joining him on his monthly ritual. The only thing that stopped me was the fact Zoe once said I was heroic for climbing roofs and bringing him down. She was and is the only one who has some belief in me that I won't turn into him. So I am asking if you could tell me where she is so I can go and do what I should have done a year ago." I stated, not once looking Lavon in the eyes. I was afraid that if I saw his reaction I would never find out where she was and have the chance to say sorry.

"If I tell you... and you mess this up again. You better come back only to pack your bags and move elsewhere. Because once the town hears of this they are going to be all over you. Bluebell may not admit it, but they miss that fast talking New York doctor with her short shorts. But I don't know where she is. All I know that is she is in some small town that harbours in America. That is all she ever tells me. I really don't think Rose knows either, but not that she'd tell you anyways. Your best bet would be, and I can't believe that I am saying this but. Go and talk to Lemon. Before Zoe left here and Lemon had lunch and Lemon was the last person anyone talked to in Bluebell. Good luck Wade, you are going to need it." Lavon said as he left the kitchen to go and play a video game.

Before I knew what was happening I was standing in front of the Tucker's residence asking if Lemon was home. George gave me a knowing smile and invited me in and told me to wait in the living room as Lemon would be right in. "About time you showed up. I was beginning to lose all faith in you Wade Kinsella. What took you so long?" asked Lemon when she entered her living room.

"I messed up and it took me way too long to even consider the consequences. All I want is the chance to apologize to her in person. She is owed that much." It was the only answer I could give. I just hoped it was good enough for Lemon, the gatekeeper of all secrets. "Well, before you arrived; Lavon called and told me what you said and what he said as a reply. I know you can bring her back her and I hope to hell you are ready for the fight to get her to forgive you. Even Daddy was saying that he missed her around the office. But she has made a nice life for herself that us in Bluebell never gave her the chance. So IF you can get her back here, we will all say we're sorry. Here, go and get her back." Lemon said giving me a piece of paper that held an address to a Dr. Zoe Hart located in some small town in Mississippi.

"Thanks Lemon. George." I said as I left the house. I had a long drive ahead of me and I wasn't going to waste it making small talk with the Tucker's. "Oh, Lemon. I just have on question I need to ask. Why did you and Zoe have lunch together?" I asked. "You get her back and I'll tell you." Lemon answered. I looked at George and though he looked like he knew the answer he wasn't going to tell me either. Bluebell maybe a small town full of gossip but when it wanted to keep a secret, unlocking the code was next to impossible.

The drive to Mississippi was shorter than I wanted it to be. As the next thing I knew was I was in the very town that held Dr. Zoe Hart. I watched her from afar. Everyone was right. She looked happy, and she fit in. This little town opened her with wide arms and had no signs of letting her go either. But I followed her home and sat in my car for almost an hour when I walked up to her door. I held my breath as she answered the door. She looked more beautiful than I remembered.

"Wade? What are you doing here?" asked Zoe.


	3. Chapter 3

"Wade what are you doing here?" I heard Zoe ask again. I could tell that I was the last person she ever wanted to see show up from Bluebell. Hell I could see the fear on her face that I was going to put her through hell again. I was scared. I may have practiced my speech to Lavon over and over again, but deep down I never thought that I would get this far. "Wade, I am waiting on an answer. If you don't have one then I suggest that you get in your car and drive home to Bluebell because I am not interested in standing here all day waiting for you to open your big ass mouth." Said Zoe.

"May I come in?" I asked her. This was going to be at her speed, and hopefully it was going to be a slow speed so that I had time to think of what to say. "Sure. Come in and sit down. I'll be there in a second, I just have to finish up something in another room." Zoe said as she walked towards the end of the house where I heard her putting things back in the fridge and cupboards. Well I'll be damned Zoe can cook, I thought to myself as I wandered through her living room. Her new places looked a lot like her Carriage House, but yet it looked like something she could have lived in while she was in New York. While waiting I was starting to think that this was a bad idea. Trying to convince her to come back to Bluebell, Rose was right, yet again, Zoe had a life here and by the looks of the photos scattered around the place I could tell that she was enjoying it here or at least putting on a brave face. I just sat down on the couch that was facing a single chair when Zoe came in carrying some waters. She set them on the table between us. Somehow she knew that this was going to be a long conversation.

"I know you are wondering why I am her. But before I get into all the details the main point is to say I am sorry. In fact I owe you multiple apologizes so, I am going to let you pick them in the order you want to hear them. And after if you still want me gone and never want to hear from me again that is fine. But I do know that the little town of Bluebell would wither like to see or hear from you. You made quite an impression on that little town and I know a few people who would love to have you back." I thought it was best to admit that I was here on behalf of Bluebell and that I am an idiot. She was looking at me again. If this was how the conversation was going to go with her examining me the entire time, I would later regret in not chickening out and taking off when I had the chance. I know the town has a bet going to see wither I mess up again or I bring her home. I also wonder if I should tell her about this bet.

"Well, I know that you aren't here for the little apologizes, nor do I want to hear why you shot me down. I know you had been gunning for me from the moment I played Dixie with my butt. What I want to know is why you felt the need to rub it in my face that you won the '100 bucks' and was going to spend it on malt liquor, and the biggest why is why did it take you so long to get to this point in your life to say your sorry?" Zoe asked. I had no idea where to start on this one. She didn't want to hear my apology? Why I let this girl get away I have no idea, but I was going to do everything in my power to get her back.

"Ever since your first night in Dixie I knew that you were not like the other girls. You were a challenge and hell you still are. So when I heard the news that you and the vet had broke up the first thought was I have a chance! Don't mess this up Wade. But what did I do? I made you look like an idiot. Sure you thought Rose was asleep, but let's face it she had been pretending to be asleep since the moment I walked in the door. And the moment that I walked in the door I kept thinking over and over again, there is nothing that she can say to get me to change my mind. I am going to make Dr. Zoe Hart my girl. But then you started talking and said everything I wanted to say to you, and I did the only thing I could think of and that was 'fight fire with fire'. But the moment I pulled out that stupid $100 and threw it in your face, and then to add Joelle to the picture, I was done for. There was no way I was going to get you to see that I was anything but a bad boy and a complete idiot. You just opened your heart and soul to me and told me that you liked me. I had been waiting for months to hear that and all I wanted to do was take you in my arms and kiss you. But then I saw Rose and my downstairs brain starting thinking, 'you're not going to get lucky with Zoe tonight so better make this quick so you can get some with Joelle.' As to why it took me so long to get here. I have no clue. But what I do know is that you are the only person that looks at me and doesn't see me as Crazy Earl's kid. Hell you thought I was a hero for getting him off the roof every month. You have no idea what that means to me to this day. But for the last couple of months I started to relate to my dad, started to understand why he drank every single month to the point of jumping off a roof sounded like a good idea. Everyone starting looking at me like I was the next town drunk and they were all waiting and taking bets as to when Earl did himself in because I didn't stop him and I became the next drunk person to climb the roof of Nate's Hardware. And that got me thinking as to everything everyone said to me. And the two thought that kept coming back over and over again was from Rose and Lavon. Rose with her "Zoe is happy now" and Lavon's "Zoe may not have had many people in her corner, but the ones she did have are enough to make the whole town turn on you.' But all in all you are the only person who looks at me and sees something different. You are the only person who challenges me to do better. I know I ruined my chance with you, but if it is not too much to ask can you still be my friend? I know I don't deserve it." I rambled on and on. Telling her everything she wanted to hear. I just hoped that she listened to everything and really thought about everything I said.

"I cried every night for a month after the Sweetie Pie dance. All I wanted to do was run away and never step foot in the town of Bluebell again. But I thought that you shouldn't get that satisfaction so I started looking into other small town clinics that needed someone for a year to year thing. I was determined to forget all about you. So I found myself faking being happy till one day I walked into the office and had no reason to fake it any more. I became everything I wanted. Well that is what I told myself anyways. I missed my life that I had in Bluebell, and all I could think of was those few days that we did nothing but prank each other and how that was the most fun I had in years. And those thoughts were followed by when is he going to smarten up and come and find me?" Zoe laughed as she finished the last bit of her speech.

I did the only thing I could think of. I had no more words to say to I grabbed her face and did what I should have done a year ago and kissed her. The crazy thing was she wasn't pushing me away.


	4. Chapter 4

I was kissing Zoe for what felt like forever. I couldn't get over the fact that she was letting me kiss her. I was in heaven when I felt her hands on my chest. Then I was being pushed away. Heaven was gone and reality came back. "What was that for?" asked Zoe with a looked that could have been pure shock or something that I can't describe.

"Um, well I couldn't think of anything more to say, so I did what I should have done that night. Look Zoe I came here for you to make sure that I am truly sorry and that if it is at all possible for you to come back to Bluebell. Not for me, but because you belong in the town of Bluebell. Because if you look around your place you see nothing but pictures of New York, and pictures of Bluebell. How long have you been in this little town? Almost a year? And yet you have no pictures of your friends here in your place, and if you were to look in your phone and try to prove me wrong you have Bluebell friends, New York friends, and Mississippi landlords, your partner in the practice and take out on speed dial. So you can lie to me all you want but if you really want to prove me wrong than take me up on that rain check that you owe me." I was determined to get her to come back to Bluebell. I was not going to be marked as a bad guy in my hometown. But at the same time, all I wanted was for Zoe to be happy and if that meant her staying here then I would go back to Bluebell with my tail between my legs and try to make amends with the townies of Bluebell.

"Sure, but there isn't much to do here. So why don't I cook something and you can tell me the real reason Bluebell sent you. I may not know small towns but I do know that Bluebell sent you to get me to come back. I got a text from Lavon just before you showed up, and Rose fills me in with all the 'Wade gossip'. And you are right I don't have any friends here, and the bartender is worse than you. But I committed myself to a maternity leave here and I just started so I have nine more months before I can leave Mississippi. So now you know that I am coming back to Bluebell, hell if you asked Brick if I was coming back he would have said yes, it is part of the new partner agreement. Even Lemon would have said I was coming back. Everyone in Bluebell knew I was coming back you just had to get over yourself and ask the right questions." Said a very angry Zoe. I had never seen her this peeved before. I have seen her mad and disappointed but not all together. This was the gal I missed, the one with the constant surprises.

"Well I always thought I could get by with my looks and bad boy charm. Then this little New Yorker blew into town presented a challenge for me. I reverted to my Junior and Senior high school days where I was the jokester and the heartbreaker. Thinking that this was the only way to get her attention. Then she started challenging me to become a better person, she was the only one that made me want to be better than I was. But when she really needed me to grow up I made her look like an idiot. She became the better person and left me in the dust. By the time I had figured out what had happened she was gone. The whole town I later found out knew she was coming back, but just wanted me to sweat it out and see how long I could go before I realized that I was and still am head over heels and would do anything to win back her trust so that I become the man that knows I could be. Now I am sitting in her kitchen watching her cook dinner, which I didn't know was possible, and have her stare at me like I was breaking her heart all over again and making me think that this little rain check idea was a bad idea and I should head back to Bluebell and have some more space between us, so that she can decide if she wants a possible future with the towns screw up. What do you want me to do Zoe, I am tired of being back in high school and I want a chance to be with you. But if you don't want anything more to do with me, just say the words and I am gone. And when you come back to Bluebell I will stay out of your hair, but I do ask that you come back to the Rammer Jammer and finish the wine that I ordered and only you like." I feel like I ranted just a little too much and why was I an idiot for throwing in the fact about the wine? I felt like I needed to bash my head into something, maybe then I would stop making a fool of myself.

"Stop with the over thinking. I can smell the smoke over here." Zoe joked, the continued "you're an idiot for ordering all that wine to begin with. Yes I know I do drink a lot of it, but it can be used for cooking as well. But the South has never been one to try anything different than deep fried. So when I do come back I will finish that up for you, maybe show you how to use it in food. Now onto important matters. I told both you and Lavon that I can cook; just you two never gave me a chance at cooking so how was I going to prove you guys wrong? And don't start with the gumbo, and the fact that I know it was you who cooked your Uncle Mo's for me. Gumbo is one of those dishes that it takes time to master a good recipe and as I remember I really didn't have that much time. As for the rain check, I have been waiting a very long time for you to ask me. I may be from New York City, but I am an old fashion girl at heart that likes to be wooed. And I thought all boys from the South knew who to woo a gal so I kept on waiting and when I put the first moves out there you bolted. And yes it did make me feel like an idiot and a loser, but all I had to do was some desperate measures and you would come to your scenes eventually. I just had to be patient. So when I do get back to Bluebell I expect a Southern gentleman with a bad boy reputation to take me out on the town and fill me in on all the gossip. But until then let's start on rebuilding our friendship back to the way it was before that night. And just so you know Judson dumped me because I had more fun trying to ruin your day and relationship with Joelle than having a romantic evening with Judson. Dinner is ready so let's make small talk about the weather and such before you head up to bed and I sit down here and ponder about what has happened this evening. Okay?"

"Sure. And what makes you think that I won't try anything tonight?" I started, but the look Zoe was giving me stopped me in my tracks. "You're right. But I will be pondering my own thoughts all night while I lay in bed trying to be this Southern gentleman you called it. But I do know I have a long drive and nine months to figure it out." I finished saying just as she placed my meal in front of me. Zoe was right; she did know how to cook. The entire time we talked in the kitchen she made some kind of salmon stir fry and before I knew it I was going back for seconds. When she came back I was making it a mission for her to cook at least once a week and once a month she had to make this. My god it was good.

I laid in bed thinking that Zoe Hart never gave up on me. She somehow knew that I could be a better person. But how? Was all I kept saying to myself, then it hit me? The Rammer Jammer. I had been managing it for years, what the town didn't know was Crazy Earl had won it in a poker game and was leaving it to me when he finally left this world. So I was going to go and take business classes and learn everything I could so that when it came time for me to actually own the bar, I could get rid of all the bullshit that happened there. I would be fully in charge of everything that happened in that office. All I had to do was go to school, talk to George about the deed and run it by Crazy Earl. Hell if I could get Zoe to talk to me again and have her come back to the Rammer Jammer again I could do anything.

The next morning, Zoe and I continued with rebuilding our friendship. Just when I had her smiling I told her about the Rammer Jammer, she hugged me and told me she knew I had it in me. "Crazy Earl may be your Dad, but one of the best things that came from his drinking would be getting that bar in a poker game. But I am going to make it hard on you. I am not going to help. You are doing this on your own. George will help with the legal side, as will Lavon. He may be a very good asset to have when it comes to getting the deed looked at. But school and everything else has to come from you. I know you can do it and so do your friends. You just have to prove it to yourself. So if I were you I would get on the road because you have a very busy couple of months ahead of you. Good Luck Wade." Zoe said as she beamed with pride. She left the kitchen to go and finish getting ready for work and I left her place with a smile on my face.

The next nine months flew by. I decided that online courses were the best route. So every morning I did hours of schooling, followed by going to work, coming home chatting with Lavon or Zoe then continuing school. They both seemed to really understand when I said I couldn't chat long as I had stuff to do. Zoe was right when Lavon would be a very good asset when it came to the deed; all it took was a little phone call to the state about labour laws and property laws. George had a new deed ready to go and Earl Kinsella was the owner and in his will it was going to be passed down to me, but if I choose to I could buy it from him and have it all to myself. All I needed was an investor. But after talking to all my friends in this town there was no one wanting to be my investor, until I had breakfast with Lavon one day and he handed me a check.

"What's this? You said you wouldn't invest." I asked. "It's not from Lavon. You got yourself a private investor. That means they don't want you to know who it is from. But my guess it is from someone to believes in you. But I would run downtown and grab George on the way to the bank and tell them the Rammer Jammer is yours. " Relied Lavon.

Epilogue.

The day I signed the deed saying the Rammer Jammer was mine was the day Dr. Zoe Hart moved back to Bluebell and walked into the Rammer Jammer and kissed me in front of the whole town. Said I owed her a rain check. But I knew that she was my private investor in more than one way. I couldn't tell you if I won't screw up with Zoe again, but I do know that I will go down fighting for her just as hard as she fights for me. All in all that bimbo and 100 bucks was worth it in the end. Because I have a gal who sees the good in me when no one else would and it took a whole lot of learning for me to do and I wouldn't trade those lessons in. Know if you don't mind I have a Sweetie Pie dance to go to.


End file.
